Nouvelle Lune
by Aiko.M
Summary: Puis dans l'obscurité d'une nuit chaotique, sa renaissance offrit à sa fille une chaire de femme.
1. Chapter 1 : Plaisir

**Disclaimer :** Cet **UA** se place - à priori - dans l'univers extraordinaire qu'a créé Patricia Briggs.

 **Rating : T** , au cas ou.

 **Music :** Kanye West - Wolves

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Plaisir.**

* * *

Elle avait oublié être femme. Durant des décennies elle n'avait été qu'une bête errante dominant ses bois. Puis les arbres étaient devenus barreaux d'argent. Le chant des oiseaux, des herbivores et l'eau courante rythmait autrefois ses jours. Il n'y avait plus que les coups, le sang dans sa gueule et ses côtes saillantes. Il n'y eu plus que l'obscurité. S'approchant à chaque heure d'une dernière que son corps immortel se refusait à lui accorder. Elle attendait sa mort.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que sa conscience humaine n'était restreinte qu'à sa perspicacité et son imaginaire. Les instincts de la louve étaient prépondérant. Par ce que seule la bête sauvage et vicieuse n'avait pas renoncé à vivre. Sa nature l'en empêchait. Mais à tout loup garou perdu, n'attend que folie meurtrière. Tel était l'unique point d'accroche de sa réflexion. Elle temporisait, partageant les ronflements patients de sa bête de quelques rêveries désabusées : la violence promise de leur explosion finale.

Le monstre affaiblit s'étira dans le volume restreint de sa cage. Son appel à la lune qu'elle ne pouvait voir résonna avec une puissance insoupçonnée curieusement déchirante. Cela faisait bien une paire de décennies ou deux qu'aucune de son entité n'avait hurler. La vibration sanglante pulsa dans leurs veines. L'animal dangereux s'éveillait d'un long sommeil. Primaire et sanguinaire.

La Lune lui répondit, noire et invisible si haut. Sa renaissance offrit à sa fille une chaire de femme. Elle renaquît à son tour. Ses os se déformèrent, tendons s'étirant puis s'atrophiant en claquant. Ah, cette vieille affliction que de se réincarner. Ses lèvres finirent par s'étirer sur ses dents en un sourire bestial inadapté. Les traces d'émotions aux sens oubliés flottaient dans le nouvel agencement de ses pensées, patchwork de flashs de compréhension.

La bête se délecta sous sa peau humaine. Aveugle dans le néant. Elle s'enivra des courses nerveuses traversant ses membres lorsqu'elles grésillèrent en se ravivant. Ses tremblements devinrent bientôt frissons. D'excitation, peut-être ? Elle ne sut que les ressentir. Ce fut sans doute à cause des sensations vivifiées de ses doigts. Se toucher, caresser son renouveau. Jusqu'à jouir de pressions dirigées.

La satisfaction d'explorer les éclats euphoriques d'un orgasme torturé l'éleva. En retirant ses mains d'entre ses jambes avec un grognement surement trop brute, elle inspira l'odeur de ses fluides dans l'espace concis, humide et souterrain. Sa nuque craqua à la musique des mots millénaires détenus par sa mémoire capricieuse. Transpiration, sexe, pourriture. Après le plaisir, elle découvrit le dégout et ses grimaces.

La rage lui apparue finalement comme suffisamment robuste pour être sienne et canalisa les battements de son coeur jusqu'à l'hystérie. La brûlure trop familière de l'argent corrodant son sang s'imprima avidement contre ses membres quand elle y opposa la force épargnée depuis cinq dizaines de révolutions. Sa langue lécha ses blessures, rien ne l'arrêterait plus désormais. Elle quitta sa prison dans l'apocalypse sanglant d'une nuit sans lune.

* * *

 **Nda :** Hmm...Comme la plupart de mes productions, ce texte est né d'une inspiration compulsive. _Boum_ , et cette louve imposait son existence défoncée dans ma psyché, il me fallait l'écrire. Jusqu'où nous mènera son aventure ? Les reviews seront chéries ! Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2 : Douches

**Disclaimer :** Cet **UA** se place - à priori - dans l'univers extraordinaire qu'a créé Patricia Briggs.

 **Rating : M** , on va dire.

 **Music** : Rihanna - Desperado

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Douches.**

* * *

Un nom ? Pourquoi faire ? Elle était plus ou moins certaine d'avoir égorgé les derniers à pouvoir la posséder de la puissance d'un mot. Il n'était surement pas né le prochain à tenter qui ne finirait pas sous ses crocs. Ses pas la dirigèrent entre les murs dans une obscurité dégressive et le sang sur ses mains s'étendit au delà de ses coudes. Les hurlements la ravivèrent, le massacre l'égaya et la viande la contenta. Aurait-elle dû pleurer de sa nouvelle condition ? De l'hypothétique jouissance d'une liberté retrouvée ou bien de l'horreur infligée à sa vie annihilée depuis longtemps déjà. Quel intérêt ? Le présent était tellement plus exaltant.

Une explosion ridiculement intense pour un si petit objet résonna avec l'apparition d'une nouvelle proie. La poudre, le feu et le métal. Le projectile dont ses réflexes l'écartèrent frôla son torse, mangeant profondément la chaire sous son sein. De l'argent. L'arme tira encore, elle s'élança dessus avec la réactivité d'une bête. L'homme et son arme se brisèrent entre ses doigts, victimes de la rage pure pulsant dans ses veines. Bien des cadavres marquèrent encore son chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Remontée d'une sordide cave ensevelie, sang et viscères scintillantes traçaient son évasion morbide. Elle se refusait à crever avant d'avoir expiée la soif de sang refoulée au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Seulement, la nuit sans lune était passée. Sa vengeance était désormais faite. Que lui restait-il ? Une aurore cinglante la découvrit dans un immense jardin fleurit. Son impatience croissait, malgré la fin du carnage. Ses doigts la démangeaient, n'inspirant qu'à s'enfoncer dans plus de chaires. Sa langue qu'à quérir leur tendresse délicate et délicieuse. Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu en vouloir plus, plus, plus et encore ? Cette faim était familière, naturelle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à chasser sa destinée parmi les arbres taillés. Elle reprit ses pas, redécouvrant la vie pure de la liberté extérieure. Les couleurs, les odeurs et les caresses. La course du soleil l'émerveilla et la traqua jusqu'au zénith. Sa chaleur plombante dans l'air frais d'un printemps timide abrutissait la cohérence des éclats de pensées, de mémoires et d'impressions tirant la louve sanguinaire.

Un labyrinthe, sa conscience finit par réaliser. N'y avait-il pas un moyen d'y échapper ? Elle marcha, tourna, vira entre les feuilles effrontément dressées pour la désorienter. L'engouement de la quête, le mystère végétal érigé entre sa soif de sang et le monde, l'excitation qui la guidait au cœur du jeu grandeur nature. Une récompense ne l'attendait-elle pas au centre ? La louve bridée décida de briser ces nouveaux barreaux de branches. Plus jamais leur entité ne serait prisonnière. Des bonds suffirent à distancer les tracés géométriques.

Une source jaillit d'entre des pierres ouvragé. Un puit, se demandait l'être sauvage. Une fontaine, soufflait une voix enfouis sous les instincts qui l'attirait vers les clapotis appétissants. L'eau fraiche du bassin ouvragé la repu puis la saisit jusqu'à l'os lorsqu'elle s'y plongea et son corps fut tiré par son poids. Engloutie, noyée, incapacité. Assise dans le foyer, immergée jusqu'à la nuque, la femme enfin une profonde inspiration. Limpide. La plus grande que ses poumons déjà en manque oppressés dans sa cage thoracique contrainte par la pression des volumes d'eau vive lui permirent.

La morsure de l'élément ennemi à sa nature fut d'un aberrant réconfort. L'étreinte assassine si brute et si douce, mielleuse et meilleure encore que dans ses fantasmes suicidaires avant qu'elle ne perde le paradoxe de la raison. La volonté de mourir. L'avait-elle toujours ? L'air était à la fois pure et putride, l'eau palpitante progressivement corrompue par le sang qui imprégnaient jusqu'aux pores de sa peau. Un cri lui échappa. Un rire de démence qui agitait dangereusement son corps restreint dans ce flirt fatal avec la vie. Ou la mort ? Qu'importait, qu'importa. Le jour était ! Et seule l'exaltation l'animait. Mais le carnage était passé. Pourquoi devrait-elle vivre à présent ?

Elle se tut. Ne laissant plus que les clapotis liquides et les bruissements des végétaux résonner dans l'air saturé de l'après midi. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Quelle année, quel siècle ? L'humanité avait-elle changée depuis sa disparition si longtemps auparavant ? L'esclave des bois devenue celle d'une cage puis de l'obscurité. Un autre éclat d'hilarité la secoua face à l'inéluctable réponse. Puis elle entreprit de frictionner ses membres spoliés contre ses paumes, ses doigts, ses ongles. Bien évidemment que les sociétés évoluaient, prospéraient dans leurs déclins, déclinaient des leurs prospérités. Les essences syncrétiques animales pérenniserait irrécusablement. Aucune meute n'avait pu contenir son insatiable dévorance. Errerait-elle de nouveau ? Louve seule ou solitaire, ce n'était même plus une question, juste son immuable réalité. Au loin, une sirène l'interpella. L'instinct ardent divisa son attention de la conscience envahissante qui l'enserrait. Lavée et avide, la Louve hissa leur corps franc du bassin empourpré. Maintenant que faire ?

* * *

 **Nda :** Un an d'éclats d'inspiration sporadiques plus tard et sept nouveaux paragraphes dans l'affliction mentale d'une bête et de sa femme, d'une femme et de sa bête - enfin d'elle quoi ! Puissiez-vous y trouver de l'intérêt, faites-moi en part s'il vous plait, vos réactions m'émerveilleraient ! Merci d'avoir lu.

 **Miss Macaronii** : Comment t'exprimer davantage la joie et la gratitude intenses qui m'ont émues aux larmes en recevant ton commentaire, sans décrire la morve au nez et mes sanglots hystériques ? Haha. _Nouvelle Lune_ est un écrit si brute et compulsif que je ne sais moi même qu'en penser (et encore moins s'il y aura même une suite). Tes analyses m'ont profondément touchées et tes compliments ont permit à « l'écrivaine » en moi de ne pas mourir de désespoir, sérieux. Alors merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre et son lot de tabous saura te plaire ! Je meurs d'envie d'en lire tes impressions.

Aiko


End file.
